Hero
by sonamylikeduh
Summary: "Not just a hero. My hero. I chose you because well I didn't choose you. My heart did. It took one look at you and decided that yup that's the one. And a girl knows not to question her heart once it decides something." What's the real reason Amy idolizes Sonic? Our blue hero is determined to find out.


Hero; Noun

Definition; A character of distinguished courage or ability, admired for their brave deeds and noble qualities.

Noble Qualities.

What exactly are noble qualities?

Dictionary definition: Having or showing qualities of high moral character, such as courage, generosity, or honor: a noble spirit.

* * *

"SONIC! Chilidogs are done!" Tails called out, looking up at the roof where his older brother had resided for the last few hours. He was hoping he would finally get a response.

Nothing.

Tails sighed and walked back into the house. Ever since Sonic had gotten back from his run a few hours ago, he had been sulking.

All Tails had picked up from his mumbling was, of course, Amy's name. Why was it that it always seemed to be Amy behind the source of Sonic's agitation?

The kitsune chuckled at the question. He totally knew the answer to that. He decided to eat his dinner. Whatever it was biting Sonic, Tails was sure he'd hear it in a little while. He just had to be patient.

Sonic opened his eyes and peered over the edge of the roof. Just as he had hoped, Tails had gone back inside again. He exhaled a breath of relief. The blue hero really didn't want to discuss his feelings right then. All he really wanted to do was lay on the roof and try, the key word being _try_ , to forget about everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Try to forget about another "missed" (forgotten) date.

Try to forget about the argument.

Try to forget about the stinging words he had shot at her when she had yelled at him.

Try to forget about the pretty white dress she had been wearing and how dressed up she had gotten and for him no less.

Try to forget about the pretty pink hedgehog and how her smile lit up the world around him and how her voice resembled bells and how her fur and quills practically glowed no matter where they were and how unbelievably cute she looked when her creamy muzzle flushed up when she was blushing or angry at him.

Try to –

Okay, screw it, that wasn't working.

Sonic sat up and glared straight ahead at nothing in particular. He just didn't get it. Why him? Why did Amy choose him of everyone she could have chosen?

Didn't she know how dangerous it was to be around him? How much easier it would be if she just gave up on him?

Ah, and the million dollar question!

Why, oh why, did this pink hedgehog have such an effect on him?! Why did he worry about her so much? Sure she was his friend, one of his best friends in fact. But the feelings he had when he was around her? Totally not friendly at all.

The butterflies, the stammering, the sweating. What did it all mean? Sonic threw his hands up in frustration, there was only one way to figure this out.

Get to the source of the problem.

That's right, folks. He, Sonic The Hedgehog, was going to approach Amy Rose and actually have a conversation with her. Fingers crossed it all goes well.

The blue blur leapt off the roof and sped towards the house he (begrudgingly) knew by heart.

* * *

Amy sighed and looked around. What a disaster her garden had become lately. Why, her lovely daisies were in such a state and she knew there was no one to blame but herself.

Might as well stop dwelling on that and get to work. She had long since changed out of the white frilly dress she had worn for the stupid date that stupid blue hedgehog had skipped. She was now wearing a lavender purple peasant blouse that laced up the front, light jeans and normal white sneakers. She also donned her favorite gardening hat, an old fashioned wide brimmed straw hat with a wine red ribbon tied around and flowing down the side.

The rosette hedgehog smiled, pushed the play button on the remote for her stereo and got to work bobbing along with music.

Almost ten minutes had gone by when suddenly a blur of wind seized her hat from her head. She cried out and almost ran after it had it not stopped only a few a feet away from her. On the head of a very familiar hedgehog.

"Hey Ames, cool hat. Where can I get one?" Sonic asked cheekily as he checked himself out in the reflection of the window right by her petunia patch.

Amy rolled her eyes and reached out to snatch her hat away. Despite her initial surprise and excitement of having Sonic here at her house, she was still annoyed at him for earlier.

"Whaddya want blue?" she asked as she placed her hat daintily back on her head. She plopped back down and continued weeding her daisies as though she hadn't been interrupted.

She was secretly thrilled when Sonic plopped down beside her and studied her movements. "Just wanted to come say hi to my favorite girl of course." He winked and Amy flushed.

"Oh Sonic how -,"

"So y'know where I can find Rouge?"

Amy narrowed her eyes and elbowed the laughing hedgehog. "Oooooh Sonic you sure do know how to irritate a girl." She brushed her hands on her jeans and stood up giving him a pointed glare. "If that's who you are really looking for, I can call her over. I'm sure she would love to see her 'Big Blue'," she mockingly cooed the nickname the white bat had dubbed Sonic.

She turned to stomp away but was stopped when she felt a hand tugging hers. Sonic was now in half sitting-half crouched position and was giving her a pleading look, "no don't go inside Ames, I was just joking with ya."

Amy laughed at his sad tone and gently pulled her hand away from him, "Oh I know that you silly hedgehog. I was just going inside for some water. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Hmmm some lemonade would be great!"

The rosy heroine smiled, "coming right up!"

After a quick break, Amy was back at her weeding. Only this time, Sonic was helping her.

"So, not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but what's with the unexpected visit?" Amy grunted as she pulled a particularly stubborn weed out of the ground.

Sonic frowned. He knew he was going to have to get to his point sooner or later and he was nervous as to what the outcome would be.

"Oh well first off I wanted to apologize for earlier. And well for every other date before that. I'm sorry Ames I know I can be a jerk but -," he was suddenly cut off as she placed her hand on his.

He looked up and into her deep green eyes and blushed at her proximity. She must've noticed it to because her muzzle flushed and she took a step back. "Hey Sonikku, don't sweat it anymore. I'm over it. You made up for it by just by coming over and hanging out with me," she cooed smiling sweetly at him.

Sonic's blush deepened at her sugary voice and sweet words. Chaos, sometimes this girl was so sweet, he could swear she was made of actual sugar and strawberries.

His hand flashed up to the back of his head, "heh, yeah well there was another reason I came over."

Amy raised her eyebrow quizzically.

Sonic took a deep breath, drawing on all his supposed courage. Come on Blue don't back down now. You came here to ask her, just do it!

He looked her in the eye, "Ames, why me?"

Amy tilted her head, "whaddya mean Sonikku?"

"I mean why did you choose to me to love, to care about, to chase? It's a question that's been bugging me for ages and I just thought I should ask."

Amy tilted her head back to stare at the sky and slowly pondered his question. "Well, because you're my hero, Sonikku."

Sonic felt disappointment wash over him, "So that's all it is? Because I am a hero? Hero worship, right?" He made to stand up but she grabbed his arm.

"No silly that's not all." Sonic cocked his eyebrow quizzically and she giggled. "Sit back down you silly hedgehog and lemme finish."

He plopped down next to her again and she turned to face him, she was blushing slightly and staring down at her hands.

"Not just a hero. My hero. I chose you because well I didn't choose you. My heart did. It took one look at you and decided that yup that's the one. And a girl knows not to question her heart once it decides something."

Sonic prodded her to continue.

She giggled and looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I know I come off kind of strong with the affection that I bestow upon you and I am sorry that I embarrass you sometimes. It's just that well no one has ever really thanked you before. You do so much for everyone and never ask for anything back and that's not fair. You deserve to have someone care about you and take care of you the way you care for everyone else." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Sonic smiled, it was just like her to get caught up in her emotions like that.

"I don't know perhaps it's just wishful thinking, but I had always hoped it could be me. That I could be the one you can come to when you are feeling tired and beaten down from the rest of the world. So that's why I tried so hard. You were everyone else's hero and home. I just wanted to be yours."

She blushed and looked down, "I hope I'm making sense here."

Sonic looked up and smiled, his cheeks burning from her sweet words. He had definitely gotten his answer and it was easier now to make up his mind. "Hey Ames, can I tell ya something?"

Amy looked up and met his emerald eyes, "'course you can."

He took a deep breath and stood up. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her gently. Her eyes widened as he nuzzled her softly.

Before she could say anything else, he whispered in her ear, "I don't think I knew what a home was 'til I met you,"

Then a gust of wind and he was gone. But not before he left her with a little something to remember him bye.

Amy grabbed her hat so it wouldn't fly off and stared at the path he had disappeared down. She raised her hand to her lips and blushed, still feeling the slight pressure that had been his lips only seconds ago.

Oh Sonic The Hedgehog sure knew how to make up for things.


End file.
